Nunca Desoigas el llamado de tu Corazon!
by Kius
Summary: Amigas, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con el final de esta linda historia, y no puedo imaginar que dos rebeldes se vencieran tan fácilmente y que nadie hiciera nada por ellos, acompáñenme en mi primer fic, y cambiemos juntos la historia de nuestros personajes favoritos, Candy y Terry!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas: Este es mi primer fic, cabe hacer mencion que solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, y que los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste la historia, siempre estuve en desacuerdo que dos rebeldes se dieran por vencidos tan facilmente y que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarlos...

**Acostumbrándose a sobrevivir al dolor**

Tres meses después del fatídico día en que Terry y Candy, se despidieron; dejando su corazón a un lado, con sueños rotos, ilusiones desvanecidas y un devastador sufrimiento, fueron las circunstancias que orillaron a Terry, a refugiarse en el alcohol para tratar de acallar esos llamados del corazón.

Su vida se había convertido en una constante y petulante rutina, por la mañana tomar café cargado para tratar de mitigar la resaca, tratar de comer algo y partir al hospital en busca de su novia, para cumplir con su palabara y honor de caballero ingles; por la noche asistia al teatro, donde su desempeño se veía claramente disminuido y deteriorado. Terry, ya no tenia mas esa chispa en los ojos, esa pasión desbordante que acaparaba al publico entero, hasta su arrogancia paso a ser historia, lentamente este ser tan magnifico había pasado a no ser nada.

Los críticos se preguntaban ¿Qué fue lo que destruyo a este prometedor actor?, nadie lo sabia, todos especulaban, pero la realidad es que ese hombre se había quedado undido en su estúpida depresión.

Eleonor, lo visitaba a diario tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el se negaba, no se dignaba a siquiera abrir la puerta, ella estaba devastada; no hay nada peor que ver a su único hijo en lenta agonia.

*** Mientras tanto en Lake Wood***

Stear, Archi, Annie y Pati, estaban muy preocupados por Candy, ya que desde que había llegado inconciente de Brodway, y había vuelto a su trabajo, se le observaba melancolica y triste, además había perdido peso, pero siempre que la trataban de ayudar trando de hablar con ella, siempre les decía lo mismo, "chicos no pasa nada estoy muy bien" y trataba de sonrreir, pero estaba de sobra decir que el nombre de Terry, no podía ser siquiera pronunciado, nadie sabia que era lo que había pasado, cuestión que por supuesto tenia muy molesto a Archi.

Esto no puede continuar asi, viajare inmediatamente a Nueva York, y le romperé la cara a ese estúpido arrogante; estaba a punto de perdonarle todo y tratar de hacer las pases con él por el cariño que le tengo a Candy, pero esto ha sido demasiado comentaba Archi, mientras golpeaba con su mano la mesa, haciendo saltar el juego de te.

Tranquilo hermano, los periódicos comentan muchas cosas, pero relamente no podemos creerles del todo, ya que asi son los chismes de la farandula.

Cierto comentaba Pati, yo creo que primero tenmos que apoyar a Candy, y no dejarla sola, si en este momento no desea hablar del tema debemos de respetar su decisión.

Annie, no estaba de acuerdo del todo, conocía mejor que nadie a Candy, y sabia que si Candy, no quería hablar de lo sucedido es porque realmente la estaba pasando mal, esa era su técnica, nunca dejar que nadie la viera triste, sacando fuerzas de flaquesa tratando de sonreir, pero por dentro se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Desafortunadamente Albert, siendo una persona mas experimentada en la vida había desaparecido justo cuando Candy, mas lo necesitaba.

Asi, pues Candy, regresaba a su departamento despues de cubrir dos turnos en la clínica feliz del Dr. Martin, tener la mente ocupada en cosas productivas la hacia evitar recordar a un hombre comprometido y que ella creía feliz. Ademas por las noches llegaba tan cansada que solo era necesario tomar un baño e irse a la cama para no pensar mas.

Esa noche, Candy, tuvo nuevamente ese sueño, lo veía llorar, justo como en la noche que lo conoció, ya no soñaba con esa mirada sínica ni con sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, ahora todo era gris; despertaba llevándose la mano al pecho y lo único que la consolaba era decirse: Vamos Candy, es tu subconciente de nuevo jugándote una mala pasada, el está bien, el debe estar bien, es lo mejor, es lo correcto y trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Candy, había podido pasar en esa agonia, toda su vida, si no ese por un acontecimiento que marcaria su existencia…


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses mas habían transcurrido ya, la primavera había llegado, los arboles estaban llenos de un follaje verde, había flores por todos lados, ardillas y aves revoloteaban alegremente.

Ese era el primer dia que Candy, lo había destinado para descansar por las insitentes suplicas de Annie, no sabia como había accedido ya que realmente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, pero era tarde para lamentaciones, se tenia que levantar de la cama y tomar una ducha ya que en una hora pasarían los chicos por ella para poder salir a pasear.

A pesar de que había perdido peso, Candy, se seguía convirtiendo en una hermosa joven, su cuerpo se desarrollaba con mayor velocidad, ya se habían asentuado sus formas, su cabellera era aun mas larga, brillante y sedosa, realmente era muy bella.

No tenia mucha intención en poner atension en su vestuario, pero por cierta razón que desconocía abrió su armario y decidió ponerse un vestido nuevo, que sus paladines le habían obsequiado en su anterior cumpleaños, asi pues la hora de salir llego escucho unos ligeros golpes sobre su puerta mientras daba sus últimos toques a su peinado, que no era mas sus dos coletas, ahora lo utilizaba solo con un liston alrededor de su bello rostro dejando libres sus ingobernables risos.

Fiiiiuuu.. Candy, si que estas linda! No es asi Stear, comentaba Archi; vamos Archi, haces que me sonroje, jajajajajaja los chicos estallaron en sonora carcajada, nunca cambiaras Candy, mencionaba Stear.

Asi salieron los tres alegres amigos, hacia mucho que Candy no se se sentía tan bien. Llegaron a casa de Anni, y de Pati, para despues emprender marcha hacia rumbo desconocido en el auto renvado y mejorado de Stear, ya que acababa de hacer unos cuantos ajustes despues de que el ultio se incendiera.

Que es lo que tienen preparado chicos, preguntaba Candy, es una gran sorpresa, respondia Annie, con gran sonrisa, ammm que será pensaba la pecosa.

Al fin llegaron a un apartado lugar lleno de muchos arboles a la orilla del lago michigan, todo estaba preparado, Stear, saco rápidamente una manta y la coloco en el sesped, las chicas sacaron una cansta con aperitivos y Archi, tratando de no ensuciar sus ropas, acercaba un bote para dar un paseo en lancha.

Un picnic, que buena idea, comentaba alegremente Candy, hace años que no hacemos uno, que bueno que te alegra Candy, comentaba Annie, recuerdas Candy, nuestro primer pic nic, lo hiciste para alejar mi tristesa, ahora yo lo hago contigo, quiero que vuelvas a sonrreir y a ser la chica alegre y animosa que se roba el corazón de toda la gente.

Annie… susurraba Candy, pensé que podía ocultarlo… Candy, sabemos que te duele mucho el haberte separado de Terry, y que es un tema del que tu no quieres hablar, pero debes de saber que estamos todos aquí contigo, para librar tus batallas, si como en los viejos tiempos recuerdas Candy, cuando Archi, Anthony y yo te defendíamos de las maldades de Niel y Elisa…

Como olviarlo, fueron excelentes tiempos, todo era mucho mas sencillo! Vamos Candy, todo se ve obscuro y sin salida, porque estas encerrada en tu dolor Candy, comentaba Pati, pero cuando decidas salir y ver la luz, te daras cuenta de que no todo esta perdió, recuerdas que siempre me decias que mientras haya vida, habara esperanza!

Es cierto Pati, muchas gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes, realmente soy tan afortunada, en ocaciones lo olvido, pero les prometo que tratare de salir a delante con una sonrisa, y tratare de ver y encontrar la luz que me regrese a ese camino que he perdido!

Aunque, solo falta Albert, estoy muy triste, no ha enviado siquiera una carta, ¿Dónde estará?...

*** Mientras tanto en Nueva York***

Esto no puede seguir asi, no puedo seguir viendo como mi hijo se consume en vida, esto no es amor, esto no fue por lo que yo se lo entregue a su padre, yo quería un mejor futuro para el, no se porque será tan testarudo como su padre, si tan solo pudiera ver el gran error que esta a punto de cometer, pero como hablar con el si ni siquiera quiere verme o hablar conmigo, es tan testarudo; tengo que hacer algo, si tan solo ella quisiera entender y ver que están cometiendo un grave error…

No creo que aun no es el momento, pero que hacer… se preguntaba una hermosa dama rubia.

En otro lado de la ciudad Susana, se ponía alegre, ya que pronto recibiría la visita de Terry, ella sabia que el estaba triste pero confiaba en que su hermosura y cariño, terminaría por conquistar el corazón de Terry, haciéndolo olvidar cierto capricho con una enfermera cualquiera.

Ohh Terreuce, que bueno que llega usted, aunque muy tarde Susana, lo espera desde hace media hora, debería de ser mas cuidadoso con todos estos detalles que afligen a mi hija, haciendo que su salud no mejore, le recriminaba la Sra. Marlou; con su permiso, fue la seca respuesta del gallardo joven.

Toc, toc, se escuho en la puerta, pase… contesto Susana, ohh Terry, que bueno que llegas, no sabes lo sola que he estado, y lo mucho que te he estrañado, sentencio Susana.

No es para tanto Susi, trato de sonar tranquilo y cariñoso Terry, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, si nos hemos visto ayer. Pero no es suficiente, que no entiendes que te necesito Terry, que di la vida por ti, que es tu obligación ayudarme a salir de esta cama, comenzaba a llorar fingidamente, claro si era una excelente actriz!

Ya Susi, tranquila, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte sonrreir, despues de todo, aquí estoy no es asi?, ohh Terry, que tengo que hacer para que me ames y la olvides solto en llanto.

Terry, trataba de encontrar la manera de tranquilizarla, de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero realmente no podía, y no es que fuera mala persona o que le fuera indiferente el sufrimiento de Susana, si no que por mas llanto que veía en ella, algo muy adentro de el no lo convencía del todo.

-Me voy, anuncio Terry, cuando quieras charlar y no solo recriminar y llorar volveré, se levanto y cerro la puerta tras el.

Susana se quedo hecha una furia, como era posible que la tratara asi, despues de su excelente actuación, si ella "sufria" por su accidente, salvándole la vida a el! Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el tenia que estar con ella le costara lo que le costara…

Muchas gracias amigas por seguirme en esta historia, me gustaria que me apoyaran con sus reviws y comentarios, hagamos de esta historia lo que siempre soñamos!

Nos vemos pronto ciao. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

A lo lejos, un joven rubio veía aquel adorable grupo de amigos, disfrutando de un alegre dia, como deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos, pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado, tenía que pensar la mejor manera de presentarse ante ellos y explicarles las cosas, aunque muy dentro de él necesitará la compañía de cierta revoltosa; no habia dia que no recordara todos los momentos alegres que pasaron en aquel sencillo departamento:

*Candy, haciendo una gran torta de huevo ya que soñaba despierta con Terry, o quemando la sopa.

*O como olvidar todos sus inventos fallidos para que recobrara la memoria jajajajaja… despues de todo no estaba tan errada ya que gracias a que lo arrolló un auto, pudo recobrarla.

Si después de todo fueron buenos tiempos, recordaba él con alegre sonrisa, pero luego algo lo entristeció, se dio cuenta que por más grande que fuera la sonrisa que tenía Candy, en el rostro,

en su mirada había un dejo de dolor y sufrimiento.

Demonios, tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede ser así, ya ha sufrido demasiado, desde que la adopte lo único que he querido es hacerla feliz, y moriré en el intento! pero que hare con este par de testarudos, definitivamente son tal para cual.

Sr. Andley, se hace tarde tenemos un tren que tomar, comentaba su fiel George.

Si contesto el rubio, pronto Candy, pronto…..

*** Mientras tanto en Nueva York ***

Un joven moreno caminaba por el central park, su mirada estaba perdida entre los árboles y el cielo, llego hasta un lugar alejado cercas de un arroyo, por lo cual decidió sentarse un momento a contemplar lo que la vida le ofrecía.

Los recuerdos eran inevitables, recordaba a su tarzan pecoso saltando de arbol en arbol, en ese momento saco su tesoro y comenzó a resoplar aquellas notas que hacían sentir a su corazón en un especie de refugio, muy privado solo de ellos dos, cuando de pronto su yo combativo apareció y se dijo: demonios que es lo que voy a hacer, se golpeaba la frente, soy un verdadero estúpido, cuánta gente puede alardear de tener un único amor en la vida? pocos y para colmo de males llega un tonto con un maní en vez de cerebro y asi de facil lo pierde, lo deja ir estupidamente… verdaderamente soy una piltrafa de persona, lo único que hago es dañara a la gente que mas amo; como ejemplo estan Candy y mi madre que solo quiere ayudarme, pero no la puedo escuchar, se que tiene razón, pero un caballero sabe lo que tiene que hacer.. pero por otro lado se le veía tan linda a Candy, ahora es todo un intento de dama jajajajaja sigue siendo la misma, creo que aunque tenga cien años seguirá trepando árboles y metiéndose en líos.

Creo que es tiempo de marcharme hay función esta noche, se pasa el tiempo volando cuando pienso en ti pecosa.

Así pues llegó Terry, a su camerino, ahí lo esperaba Robert Hataway, con cara de pocos amigos, Terreuce, tenemos que hablar, se que tienes muchos problemas últimamente, comenzó a relatar, y que no es nada facil para ti sobrellevar el asunto de Susana, realmente creo que has sido muy valiente, pero por otro lado es mi deber exigirte un mejor comportamiento al frente de la obra que tenemos puesta en escena, has trabajado muy duro para llegar a tener tu primer protagónico, has perdido esa esencia, la pasión al parte en tablas, no se que es lo que tengas que hacer, ni a quien tengas que imaginar de Julieta, pero por esta noche tendrás que olvidar tu vida personal y vivir tu personaje de Romeo, diciendo lo anterior salió por la puerta; dejando a un Terry, muy pensativo, es cierto, ahora recuerdo cuando le conté a Candy, en aquel maravilloso verano en Escocia, que quería ser actor porque ahí podía ser rey o mendigo, amar o morir, eso es, ya que no puedo tenerte conmigo, mis actuaciones siempre serán dedicada a ti señorita pecas, siempre seras mi compañera de reparto; mi corazón ahora esta en el teatro completamente, sentenciaba con emoción!

Y asi lo cumplio, el teatro que dia con dia estaba un poco más vacío debido a la falta de entusiasmo demostrado por nuestro protagonista, se volvía abarrotar diariamente, los periódicos anunciaban que el joven actor que prometía tanto, estaba de vuelta, sacando suspiros y piropos dentro de su club de admiradoras, el sexy galán de broadway había vuelto.

Eleanor, estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero sabía que esas líneas eran pronunciadas para cierta chica rubia, de enormes ojos verdes, y que al finalizar su actuacion volvia a su obscuro departamento triste y sin ningún tipo ilusion.

Así pues, esta adorable señora se dirigo al departamento del joven actor inglés, toco por varios minutos si obtener respuesta alguna, Terry, se que esta ahi, y me evitas, pero sabes algo, tu no eres la unica persona terca aqui, y escuchame bien Terreuce Greum Granchester (ohh problemas penso con una sinica sonrrisa), si no me dejas ayudarte no te quejes porque utilice mis metodos eficaces de persuacion, sabes que soy exageradamente persistente si me lo propongo y no habra marcha atras muchachito egoista, pense que eras ya un hombre! sentecio dandose media vuelta…

Al escuchar palabras tan amenazadoras, Terry, brindo solamente "A tu salud, Eleanor", ni dios mismo podra salvar a este dechado de pureza….

Asi pues, se fue la rubia sumamente enojada con su retoño, sabia que era muy testarudo, pero el no contaba con que las madres siempre pueden ver a traves de sus hijos y no se puede ocultar nada a estos seres que están programados para ver por nosotros.

Terry, ya veras de que soy capaz, ni siquiera tu padre puede superarme en perseverancia! o dejare de llamarme Eleanor Baker….

HOLA AMIGAS, PRIMERO ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE HAN SIDO TAN AMABLES EN LEERME, Y MOLESTARSE DEJANDOME ALGUN REVIEW, MENSAJE O A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN EN EL ANONIMATO.

mUCHAS GRACIAS A ALONDRAA28, NAHOMI DE GRANCHESTER,mixie07, LizCarter: AMIGA YO TAMBIEN NO ESTOY DEL TODO CONVENCIDA CON EL TITULO, Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS n.n

Muchas gracias a todas nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

- Haaa que bien me siento después de ver a los chicos, como los extrañaba, es increíble el ver el cambio que han tenido todos en tan poco tiempo; aun recuerdo como Annie, tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra, y Pati, siempre temerosa de acatar las reglas y los protocolos sociales, Archi, sigue igual vanidoso a morir, él nació realmente para pavonearse dentro de las esferas sociales más altas, la diplomacia y el son uno mismo, en cambio Stear, mi loco inventor se que algun dia inventara algo grande, aunque siempre termine yo siendo su conejilla de indias, como aquella vez que hizo un aeroplano, menos mal que si funciono el paracaídas jajajajaja…Todos son tan buenos, si no fuera por ellos, no se que habria sido de mi, mis paladines.. solo falta Albert, ¿donde estara?, sigo muy preocupada, se que el siempre desaparece asi pero en esta ocasión es diferente no se si ya habrá recuperado la memoria- con dichos pensamientos Candy, acepto los brazos de morfeo haciéndola soñar profundamente.

*** NUEVA YORK ***

Una dama rubia, trataba de concentrarse en su almuerzo sin mucho éxito, revolvía con su tenedor sus blanquillos sin probarlos, aún usaba su bata, sus bellos ojos azules estaban enmarcados de una leve mancha oscura - ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?, no se como afrontar todo este asunto de Terry, como entender una mente tan complicada como la de mi obstinado hijo, en muchas ocasiones siento que lo entiendo a la perfección y casi puedo sentir por lo que esta el pasando, pero asi sin mas da un cambio de personalidad espeluznante, puede ser tan enigmático justo igual a…. ¡claro, como no lo había pensado! solo una persona con su mismo carácter puede ayudarme a entender sus puntos débiles...

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba una simple y delicada joven, con un toque de inocencia que claramente era una interpretación histriónica que de haberse llevado en el escenario habria sido galardonada con la mejor de las estatuillas! - Terry, querido me alegro tanto de verte, realmente pensé que no me visitarias el dia de hoy debido a mi mal comportamiento, Su… (trataba de interrumpir Terry) nodéjamee terminar, se que puedo ser una gran molestia y quisa un estorbo en tu vida, y lo entiendo jamás podría culparte por ello, se que es suficientemente dificil tener que cargar con una paralitica como yo que tiene que depender al cien por ciento de ti, y lo unico que puedo decirte es lo siento, jamaz fue mi intencion hacerte molestar el dia de ayer, yo debo entender que tengo que aprender a ser mas independiente y a manejar mis sentimientos de una mejor forma, pero solo quiero reiterarte que si amarte como lo hago, fuera un delito, por dios mismo que estaria sentenciada a muerte!- diciendo lo anterior Susana, esboso una "tierna" sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que descendia por su mejilla.

-Susana, yo tambien lo siento, nunca seras para mi una carga, solo no me gusta verte triste ni en un estado tan depresivo, deberias de intentar hacer cosas nuevas, que te distraigan, mira te he traido una piesa de teatro, para que aprendas diferentes roles, Robert, ha indicado que sera la siguiente puesta en escena y como tu eres tan buena, podemos pasar tiempo mientras tu me ayudas a repasar mis lineas ehh ¿que te parece Susy?

Susana, aclaro un poco su garganta y fingiendo dolor añadio: - tratare de apoyarte lo mas que pueda, aunque con ello cercene mi alma leyendo las lineas que jamas volvere a pronunciar- Terry, se sintió mal por un momento, la flama de ira se fue apoderando un poco mas cada vez por las ventanas de su alma y justo en el momento en que iba a pronunciar algo, nuestra adorable Susana, que ya había aprendido a identificar tales cambios de humor se adelanto a decir - Terry, te ayudare sin ningun problema, ademas tratare de ser feliz-

Dicho lo anterior Terry, reprimió su comentario y al final le dijo - Bueno señorita me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar, nos veremos mañana- y con ello salio de su dormitorio, mientras Susana, esbosaba una sonrrisa triunfante, puesto que su plan habia iniciado a la perfeccion, ahora solo tendria que estudiar mas a su contrincante ya que como dice el dicho el alumno tiene que superar al maestro; y eso era precisamente lo que ella iba a hacer, estudiaria a Candy, con minucioso cuidado aun no sabia mucho de ella pero presentia que pronto tendria noticias de quien le parecia un patetico ser, por que ¿quien podria ser tan tonta para dejar escapar semejante especimen humano? como lo era Terry.

Caminando para salir del hospital, Terry, se preguntaba a que se debia esa disculpa de Susana, no lo entendía, pero al fin decidió no darle importancia seguramente solo quería seguir agradandole.

Tan distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos iba nuestro querido actor que no se daba cuenta por donde se dirigia, por lo cual sintió un fuerte golpe al chocar con alguien, y justo cuando dirigia la mirada mas fria que tenia sus pupilas se tropezaron con unas que se notaban amables, - No lo puedo creer- mencionaba el joven castaño, - Albert, ¿Pero que demonios es lo que estas haciendo aqui? se supone que estabas con con…- al decir lo anterior una sombra de tristeza trnasfiguro la cara del joven actor. -¿Te conzco?- preguntaba un joven rubio. Ciierto olvidaba su perdida de la memoria se decia para sus adentros Terry, - Si, tal vez no me recuerdes pero realmente tu eres mi mejor amigo, ammm aunque pensandolo bien, eres el unico amigo que tengo- al decir lo anterior ambos jovenes comenzaban a reir, pero ya hombre dime que estas haciendo aqui - Albert, puso cara seria, vengo a ayudar a una amiga- una amiga, se preguntaba Terry, viviendo en Nueva York, no entedia del todo pero decidio ayudar a su amigo.

-Esta bien Albert, te ayudare con tu amiga, solo que realmente esta demasiada fria la noche, ¿donde te estas quedando?- pregunto Terry -Realmente voy llegando a la ciudad, no había pensado en eso..- No se diga mas, te quedaras conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites- muchas gracias, lamento no recordar pero algo muy dentro de mi me hace confiar en ti, no te ocasionar problemas- sonreía Albert.

Así pues el par de amigos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al departamento de Terry, al llegar éste le mostró el lugar, que al no ser muy grande y no contar con muchas habitaciones tuvieron que compartir el espacio, durmiendo Albert, en el sofa, pese a las suplicas que Terry, le hizo a este ultimo para que utilizara su cama, en vista de que el era su invitado de honor.

*** Chicago ***

La mañana siguiente, se hizo presente, mientras Dorty, se disponia a realizar sus labores cotidianas en cas de los Andley, primero tendria que llevar el desayuno a la Tia Abuela a la cama ya que en los ultimos dias se habia sentido un tanto indispuesta, y posteriormente ayudarle con su arrglo personal; Toc Toc… nadie contestaba del otro lado, repitio Toc toc y nada -Sra Elroy, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntaba Dorty preocupada, se atrevio a girar la perilla para encontrar quietud en la habitacion, las cortinas no habian sido recorridas aun, y la dama parecia estar en un profundo sueño, raro en la anciana, por lo cual Dorty, se atrevio a acercarse a la cama de esta para tratar de averiguar si se le ofrecia algo a la dama, es incesario mencionar como se le transfiguró la cara a la pobre Dorty, cuando por mas que la joven trataba de llamar a la anciana y esta no despertaba, por lo cual bajo las escalaeras corriendo, y a gritos desesperados llamaba a Archi y Stear, para que auxiliaran a la pobre tia abuela que no reaccionaba, por lo cual el mayordomo salio en busca del medico.

Tiempo después salió un hombre de edad madura y facciones duras, quien indico a los jovenes sobrinos, que tenia que ser trasladada a un hospital, puesto tenia una deficiencia cardiaca y lo mejor sería estar bajo la supervisión estricta de los especialistas; ella claro, siendo tan importante no podría rebajarse al pisar el suelo de un hospital, donde cohabitan todo tipo de seres, Archi, cansado de los reclamos de la vieja dijo - Tia abuela, lo siento mucho, en esta ocasión el doctor Meldenson, ha sido muy claro en que lo más conveniente para tu salud es el ir al hospital, y lamento decirte que aunque sea a rastras te llevare ahi- -Archibald, no te atreverias!- la mirada del joven intimidó a la vieja, con lo cual ella comprendió que sus adorados sobrinos, estaban creciendo, una mezcla de orgullo pero también de ira se apoderó de sus ser, pero el cansancio les gano a ambas por lo cual accedió simplemente a asistir a una simple y ordinaria revisión médica.

Candy, se encargaba en esa ocasión del área de primeros auxilios, por lo cual pudo divisar prontamente a la tia abuela asistida por Archi y Stear, por lo cual salió corriendo a su encuentro hasta que escucho -Candice, una dama no debe correr nunca y menos en un lugar público- sentenció la vieja dama, a lo que la joven irreverente contesto- Tia perdon, pero vengo a ayudar, como esta tiene muy mal semblante la conduciré en este mismo momento a una comoda habitacion, -No creo que exista algo que me pueda llegar a parecer tan siquiera un poco confortable en este lugar- sentenció la tia abuela, acto seguido, todo fue confuso para ella, comenzó a faltarle el aire, y de pronto perdio el oido vio girar todo y no supo mas de ella.

Dos días más habían pasado, la tia abuela no había despertado, y en todo ese tiempo, Candy, no se había despegado de ella, le había otorgado un permiso especial, primero por ser parte de la familia y posteriormente porque se trataba de las familias más importantes de todo el pais. Candy, realmente estaba muy preocupada, rezaba constantemente, de pronto escucho un sonido de las sabanas moviéndose, entonces la joven comprendió que estaba a punto de despertar sus tia. -Pero ¿donde estoy?, ¿qué fue lo que me paso?- decía lo anterior mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza, Tía abuela que bueno que despertó brinco y corrió Candy, a abrazarla olvidando las cortesías impuestas por los altos estándares de la educación, pero eso no le importaba, realmente quería a la tía abuela, había aprendido a quererla, ella sabía que en el fondo no era una persona mala, solo era muy estricta y mientras la veía convaleciente, se preguntaba que realmente no conocía absolutamente nada sobre su vida, tal vez por alguna razón era tan dura, y ella egoístamente nunca le había dado una oportunidad de entenderla, por lo cual se prometió, que intentaría querer y entender mucho a su única tía!...

Niñas hermosas! muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad hasta ahora que estoy de este lado, entiendo la importancia de sus palabras y sus comentarios, realmente son lo que nos mueven para seguir intentando escribir; de igual manera agradezco a todas las lectoras anonimas, de verdad gracias, no puedo creer toda la gente linda que estoy conociendo. y pues aqui seguimos hermosas!


End file.
